


Be Careful What You Wish For

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [142]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Black Siren/Laurel Lance Earth 6, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform, reference to a child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: When Tommy woke up this morning, he thought his biggest problem was going to be arriving on time for his lunch with Felicity. Little did he know, the multiverse had other plans.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> The multiverse has finally arrived in this verse. Between Black Siren and Earth X in this season, I decided to try my hand at Black Siren.
> 
> This installment is 91/142. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

Oliver stood in front of the chamber of the pipeline, staring at its most recent resident. The prisoner stood defiantly staring at the door of her cell. The one-way glass had been activated and she was unable to see her captor. The click of Felicity’s heels echoed through the corridors, alerting him to her approach.

“What are we going to tell them?” Oliver asked. He didn’t want to be responsible for this decision. He wanted someone else to make it for him and there was a part of him that didn’t care it was unfair to shift the burden to his wife.

“Dr. Wells thinks they’ll have their repairs done and be able to open a breach and return her to Earth 6 by the end of the week,” Felicity said.

“How do we tell them this? How do we not tell them?” Oliver asked aloud. He could barely wrap his head around her existence, let alone that she was a cold-blooded murderer. It was as if the devil himself had taken on the face of an angel.

Felicity rubbed his back, “She’ll be gone in a week. They never need to know.”

“They never got to say good-bye,” Oliver said around the lump in his throat.

“She’s not real, Oliver,” Felicity said gently. “The Laurel all of you loved, she’s gone. This woman, she just wears her face.”

Felicity laced her fingers through his, “Let’s go home. Our son is waiting for us.”

Oliver shut the door to Black Siren’s chamber and sent her pod to its spot in the pipeline. His head was telling him that his wife was right, but his heart couldn’t see past a living and breathing Laurel Lance. The metahuman wasn’t the Laurel that he’d once loved. The Laurel Lance they lost was a good person who fought for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. “You’re right,” he said with a sad smile. “Our Laurel’s memory doesn’t deserve to be tainted by this woman. They should remember Laurel as she was, not like this.”

 

_Nine months later…_

Tommy scanned the lobby of the Starling First Federal bank for Jean Loring. Bobby and he had a date with Felicity for lunch and he didn’t want to be late. His wife’s busy schedule was planned down to the second and he didn’t want to deny her a moment with their son.

“Tommy,” Jean said coming up behind him, “I’m sorry I’m late.”

He kissed Jean’s cheek, “That’s okay, we just got here.”

“Hello, Bobby,” Jean said, kissing his cheek. “You look very handsome today.”

“We’re having lunch with Felicity at the office. I wanted him to look nice,” Tommy explained. Normally, Bobby was dressed for comfort and spills, but today he was wearing a navy pea coat, khaki slacks, a light blue button-down shirt, a navy sweater with a teddy bear on the front and a pair of brown shoes. It was an outfit guaranteed to get a maximum number of coos from anyone who saw him at the office.

“Well, mission accomplished,” Jean said as she glanced around. “There’s Ed’s assistant. I spoke with him earlier and he assured me the papers are ready for our signatures. We’ll get you to Felicity early.”

Tommy followed Jean through the lobby towards the elevators and Ed’s waiting assistant.

“Dada, down,” Bobby insisted.

“In a few minutes, little man,” Tommy promised.

“Now,” Bobby pouted.

Before Tommy could respond, gunfire echoed through the bank.

“Down on the floor,” a masked man ordered. Tommy counted six men, armed with what appeared to be military grade weapons. One of the men shot his gun into the ceiling. Screams of fear surrounded them and Bobby covered his ears.

Tommy slipped his hand into his pocket and activated the silent alarm on his keychain. Almost instantly, his cell began to vibrate in his pocket, but he ignored it. He clutched Bobby closer to his chest and reached out for Jean’s hand. “Everything is going to be okay,” he reassured them. He helped lower Jean to the floor before he sat next to her.

“On your stomachs, face down,” the man barked.

“Bobby,” Tommy whispered, “let’s play a game, okay?”

Bobby nodded, his blue eyes wide with fear.

“We’re going to lay down next to Jean and we’re going to be very quiet and not make a sound,” Tommy said as he laid down. Bobby lay on his stomach between his dad and their attorney. Tommy wrapped his arm protectively around his son and pulled him beneath his chest, trying to shield him, as best he could.

Oliver, Dig and Roy would come. He just needed to keep Bobby calm and safe until then.

“Momma,” Bobby began to cry.

“Ssshh,” Tommy whispered. “We’ll see mommy soon.”

Bobby continued to whimper, the sound barely muffled by Tommy’s chest.

A pair of boots appeared in front of Tommy, “Shut that brat up.”

“He’s a baby,” Jean said with ire in her voice.

“Shut up, bitch,” the man shouted.

“Uh, oh,” Bobby said. “Bad word, dada.”

“What he say?” the man growled.

Tommy silently lamented the fact that their precocious son was speaking before his first birthday. Bobby’s intelligence was something his parents were incredibly proud of, but Tommy feared his son’s limited vocabulary would be enough to get them killed. Tommy looked up, “He’ll be quiet.”

“I’ll be,” the masked man said with amusement. “Hey, boss, it looks like we got ourselves a billionaire and his brat.”

Tommy cursed under his breath. Even with his full beard, he was recognizable.

“On your feet,” the man instructed.

Tommy looked to Jean and she nodded. “Hey, little man. I need you to stay here with Jean. I’ll be right back.”

“No,” Bobby protested as Tommy slid him towards Jean’s waiting arms.

“Bring the brat with you,” the man snapped.

“He’s just a baby,” Tommy protested.

“And a valuable hostage.” The man pointed his gun at Bobby, “Pick up the kid.”

Tommy lifted his son into his arms and prayed that Oliver would get there soon. The muzzle of the man’s gun pressed against Tommy’s spine and he took a hesitant step forward. The man grabbed Tommy’s arm and pulled him towards the back of the bank.

“Hey boss,” the man said as he entered the room that housed the bank’s vault. “I think I found us a bigger payday.”

A blonde woman dressed in black leather stood with her back to Tommy as she supervised two men who were setting charges around the vault door. He eyed the amount of C-4 laying around the room and his heart began to race. He needed to get Bobby as far away from the explosives as he could before Oliver arrived. He hadn’t noticed the woman had turned around until she spoke to him.

“Tommy?” she asked with surprise.

Tommy’s eyes slammed shut at the sound of her voice. It was impossible. She was dead. She’d died in his arms. Possibilities raced through his head. He wondered if there was a chance he was still safe at home, dreaming in his bed with his husband and wife surrounding him and their son sleeping in his crib.

A soft hand cupped his cheek, “Tommy?”

Tommy looked up into a pair of eyes he never thought he’d see again, “Laurel?” He placed his hand over hers. The warmth of her skin convinced him that she was real and not a hallucination. “How?”

Laurel took him by the arm and pulled him towards an office. “Keep working on those charges. Let me know when you’re ready,” she barked at her men.

Laurel closed the office door behind them. “You’re alive,” she whispered, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “I didn’t think you’d be alive.”

“So are you,” he said with disbelief. “How? You died in my arms.”

“So did you.” Her eyes drifted to Bobby, “You both did.”

Tommy cradled Bobby’s head against his chest. The way she was looking at Bobby filled him with fear, “What?”

“You and our son, Arthur. You both died in my arms.” Laurel stroked Bobby’s cheek, “He looks just like him.”

“I don’t understand,” Tommy said. Nothing she was saying made any sense to him. Not only was Laurel dead, she’d never rob a bank. The woman before him was an impossibility. “Laurel, we didn’t have a child. How are you here?”

Laurel unzipped her leather coat and pulled a chain out from beneath her shirt, revealing a locket, “You gave this to me the day our son was born. It belonged to your…”

“My mother,” he said, recognizing the piece of jewelry. The locket was supposed to be at the jewelers being cleaned and having two new photos added. He was planning on giving the locket to Felicity on Bobby’s first birthday. “You robbed the jewelry store? Why?”

Laurel opened it and held it out for him to see the two photographs stored inside. One photo was a picture of him smiling in a tuxedo. The other was of a toddler that looked remarkably like Bobby. He reached a shaking hand for the locket, his fingers brushing against hers. “He’s beautiful.” Tommy’s eyes filled with tears and he looked up at the woman he’d once loved with all his heart, “I don’t understand.”

“He was beautiful,” she said angrily, pulling away.

“What happened?” he asked with dread. Laurel’s existence and her story about them having a child together didn’t make any sense, but that picture of the child was undeniable. Somehow, he had another son and lost him.

“Our car was hit by a drunk driver the night of the particle accelerator explosion in Central City.” Laurel’s hand wrapped around her throat, “My grief gave birth to my power.”

“Power? Are you a meta?” Tommy clutched his head. The woman in front of him was an imposter – there was no other possible explanation. “No,” he said firmly. He wasn’t crazy. He’d held Laurel as she died. He’d carried her coffin. He’d wept at her grave. As much as he wished it, Dinah Laurel Lance was dead. No matter how convincing her appearance, the woman in front of him was not his Laurel. “Laurel died eight years ago, seven months before the explosion. Laurel and I never married. Laurel and I never had a son.”

“That wasn’t me,” she said.

Realization dawned on Tommy. The stories Oliver and Felicity had told him about their experiences with Barry and multiple earths came rushing back. This woman wasn’t his Laurel, but she was a Laurel. “You’re from a different earth.”

Laurel’s eyes widened and she smirked, “No one ever gave you enough credit for how smart you are.”

“I was always happy to play the fool,” he said running his fingers through his hair.

“Were we ever together on this earth?” she asked.

“Yes, for a time,” he answered.

“Were you together when she died?” she asked curiously.

“It was complicated,” Tommy said.

“Did you love her?” she asked softly.

“Yes, with all my heart,” he said, “but she loved someone else.”

“But she loved you too?”

“It was complicated, but, yes, I think she did,” Tommy answered.

“You’re married,” Laurel took hold of his left hand. “How long?”

“It was a year in April,” he said, a smile ghosting across his lips.

Laurel arched a brow, “He can’t be more than a year.”

“He’ll be one next week,” Tommy informed her.

“Tommy Merlyn and a shotgun wedding. Quelle surprise,” she grinned.

Tommy chuckled, “Were you two?”

“Let’s just say my dad brought his gun to the wedding,” Laurel said. “Arthur was born five months after we got married.”

“Momma,” Bobby cried against Tommy’s chest.

Laurel gasped and the tears finally spilled from her eyes. She reached her arms out, “May I hold him?”

Tommy turned away from the stranger. His Laurel would never put anyone in danger the way this woman was.  “You have men holding guns at us in a room full of explosives.”

Laurel eyes fluttered and she staggered away from Tommy and Bobby. She opened the door and shouted at her men, “Are you done yet?”

“You don’t have to do this,” Tommy said to her. “If you need money. I can give you money. I have more money than what they probably have stashed inside this vault.”

“You’d just give me money?” she asked snidely, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Tommy would give her his entire fortune if it would get his son away from the gunmen and explosives. “Yes, no one needs to get hurt or get into trouble,” he said. “If you and your men walk out the door, I will make sure you get whatever money you want. I will make sure no one will look for you.”

“You’d just give me a million dollars?” she snickered.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“How about ten?” she asked seductively as she ran her hands up his chest.

“Yes, Laurel. Name the amount and it’s yours,” he said, holding one of her hands over his heart. “Whatever I have, it’s yours.”

“You must think I’m stupid,” she snarled.

He didn’t think she was stupid. Laurel was one of the smartest people he’d ever known. For her to turn to a life of crime, she had to be in tremendous pain. He couldn’t imagine what he’d become if he lost his son. He decided to switch tactics. She needed to be reminded of what it meant to be a mom. “Tell me about Arthur. What was he like?”

Laurel’s fists clenched at her sides, “He looked just like you, right down to your dimples – except, he had my eyes.” Tears spilled down her cheeks, “He was such a happy baby. He smiled all the time. His laugh was like music. Everyone always said how lucky we were to have such a happy baby. He loved it when you sang to him. He didn’t like messes. He’d get upset if his hands were dirty. When he smiled at me, it made everything worth it – the hours of labor, the sleepless nights – all of it.”

“He sounds amazing,” Tommy said wiping a tear from his eyes. “I wish I had gotten the chance to meet him.”

“He was amazing,” Laurel wiped angrily at her tears and her face turned to stone, “but he’s gone now. I’ll never get to see his smile or hear him call me, momma, again.”

“Laurel,” Tommy said kindly, “it’s not too late for you. It won’t be easy, but you can start over. Let me help you.”

She laughed bitterly, “You’ll just give me millions of dollars and let me go? I’m pretty sure the police and the Green Arrow will have something to say about that.”

“Laurel, your dad is the commissioner. The police won’t be a problem, neither will the Green Arrow.”

Laurel shook her head, “No matter the universe, it’s always the two of you. I should’ve known.”

“What?” Tommy asked with shock. It was impossible for Laurel to know that Oliver was the Green Arrow.

“Relax, I know all about Ollie’s leather fetish. I learned all about it the last time I saw him,” she said. “I didn’t appreciate him trying to send me back to my earth and he didn’t appreciate me trying to kill him.” She leaned towards Tommy, “I got to meet his little wife. I have to say, I was surprised. She was nerdier and plainer than I expected she’d be. Does she like you or did she put an end to you and Ollie getting into trouble together? What about your wife? Does she approve of your friendship with the vigilante of Starling?”

“He’s on his way,” Tommy cut her off before he lost his temper about her maligning Felicity. “You should be gone before he gets here. Bobby is important to him.”

“Bobby,” she said the name like she was testing it. “Robert.” Laurel grinned, “Must’ve stuck in your dad’s craw that you named your son after his best friend. Things really aren’t that different. In every universe you like pissing Malcolm off.”

“Laurel, whatever you want. I will give it to you. Just let all these people go,” Tommy told her.

“What if I said I want you and our son?” Laurel ran her hand over Bobby’s head, “What if that’s all I want?”

“Laurel, you aren’t Bobby’s mom,” he said as gently as he could. “His mom’s heart would be broken.”

“No one cares that my heart is broken,” she said angrily.

“That’s not true,” Tommy said. “I care. Let me help you.”

A masked man entered the room and told Laurel, “It’s ready.”

“It’s too late for that now,” she told Tommy. “I’m beyond redemption.” Laurel kissed Bobby’s cheek and smiled at him, “You’re beautiful, munchkin.” She ran her hand over Tommy’s beard, “I don’t like the beard. It hides too much of your face.” Laurel kissed Tommy’s lips. She whispered against his lips, “I miss you – so much.”

“I miss you too,” he said truthfully, tears stinging his eyes. There was so much left unsaid between him and his Laurel. There were so many things he wished he’d gotten the chance to say to her. “Laurel, I’m so sorry. I did love you and I made some terrible mistakes. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss you. You don’t know how much I wished for you to be alive - how much I regretted that I lived and you didn’t.”

Tears flowed freely from Laurel’s eyes. “You were the love of my life, Tommy Merlyn. Kiss me one last time,” she requested.

“Laurel,” he whispered before he brushed his lips against hers. When her lips parted, he deepened their kiss and said the goodbye he’d been denied.

Laurel smiled softly, “No matter the universe, Tommy Merlyn is still the best damn kisser I ever knew.” She let go of his jacket and smoothed her hands over his chest. “Be happy and take good care of this little guy.”

Laurel stood straight and adjusted her jacket. Any trace of emotion vanished from her features. “Let them go out the front door,” she told the masked man who’d brought them in. “I don’t want them anywhere near the blast.”

“Laurel,” Tommy pleaded as he got dragged from the room, “don’t do this. There’s another way.”

“Let all the hostages go,” Laurel instructed her men. “I have what I came for.”

“On your feet,” the masked gunman shouted at the hostages. “You’re leaving.”

Tommy, Bobby and the other hostages were lined up in front of the doors. Tommy craned his head looking for Jean and sighed with relief when she waved at him from the back of the line.

“You first, Merlyn,” the gunman gestured at Tommy and Bobby. “Hopefully, the cops won’t shoot you.”

Tommy said a prayer that the SCPD would hold their fire. He shifted Bobby to his hip, trying to make him a smaller target. With a deep breath he stepped out the door with one hand up, “Don’t shoot. Don’t shoot.”

“Hold your fire,” Lance shouted through a bullhorn. “It’s the hostages.”

Tommy ran down the steps towards his father-in-law. “There are explosives inside,” he told Lance. “They’re going to blow the safe.”

“How many bad guys?” Quentin asked.

“I saw six gunmen, two guys with the explosives and their boss – a woman.” Tommy grabbed his father-in-law’s arm, “She’s a meta, but I don’t know what her power is.”

“God, do I miss the days when the bad guys were just plain old bad guys. When did everything get so complicated?” Lance asked.

“Quentin, there’s something else,” Tommy swallowed heavily.

A strange high-pitched explosion blew the glass out the windows of the bank. People began screaming and running for cover. Quentin had his arms wrapped around Tommy and Bobby, shielding them from the blast.

“Dada,” Bobby pointed towards the roof of the bank.

Tommy turned to watch the Green Arrow and Arsenal land on the roof.

Lance held out an ear piece, “Your wife really wants to speak with you.”

Tommy popped the device into his ear, “Hi, babe. I think we’re going to be late for lunch.”

“Are you both okay?” she asked testily.

Tommy scanned the crowd for the television news crews. “We’re fine. What channel are you watching?”

“All of them,” she replied.

“Give me a second,” Tommy said as he threaded his way through the crowd. “You might want to tell our husband that a woman who looks a lot like our ex is in charge in there. She says she’s a meta and she’s got enough explosives to bring the bank down.”

“Damn it, Laurel,” Felicity said. “Did you hear that Green Arrow?”

Tommy walked up to a young producer for Channel 52 that he’d met at a benefit for the SCPD, “Rachel, right?”

“Yes,” the young woman stuttered, “Mr. Merlyn.”

“Rachel, can you tell me which of these cameras is giving a live feed right now?” he asked pointing at several cameras. “My wife would like to see our son.”

Rachel turned to look at the cameras and pointed, “George is live right now.”

“Thank you,” he said pulling Bobby’s navy cap from his pocket and placing it on his son’s head.

Rachel had a hand over her ear, “George, pan over this way and get a shot of Tommy Merlyn.”

“Bobby, do you see that camera over there?” Tommy asked.

Bobby nodded.

“Mommy’s watching. When I tell you, I want you to wave and smile and then blow her a kiss, okay?”

“Yes,” Bobby agreed.

“Okay, now, little man,” he instructed as he pointed to the camera.

Bobby smiled brightly and waved at the camera before he started blowing kisses at George.

“He’s wearing the hat and coat,” Felicity said weepily in Tommy’s ear.

Tommy turned back to Rachel and pulled out his wallet. He removed his business car and handed it to Rachel, “This entitles you, your reporter and George to one interview with me.”

Rachel looked at the card, “I’d rather talk to your wife.”

Tommy chuckled, “You know how to hurt a guy’s ego.”

“That’s fine,” Felicity said softly in his ear. “She can interview me.”

Tommy shook Rachel’s hand, “Luckily for you, my wife has given me permission to grant interviews on her behalf. Call that number and my assistant will put you in touch with Felicity’s.”

“There you are,” Quentin said with false affability. He steered his son-in-law away from the cameras, “Are you nuts? Talking to the press before you’ve given your statement to the police.”

“I just wanted Felicity to see that Bobby was okay,” Tommy explained.

“Tell him to stop picking on you,” Felicity said.

“Felicity says that you should stop picking on me,” Tommy grinned.

“Tell her I’d like to know what’s going on in there,” Lance held out his hand.

“Bye, babe,” he said before he pulled out the ear piece and returned it to Lance.

“Are you both all right?” Jean asked breathlessly.

Tommy hugged the lawyer, “Yes, we’re fine.”

“I was so worried,” Jean admitted.

“The ring leader is a woman. I think she let us all go because she didn’t want Bobby to get hurt,” he explained. For the sake of his family, Tommy prayed Laurel surrendered easily to the Green Arrow. Quentin’s heart was going to break when he was confronted with his daughter’s doppelganger.

 

Oliver entered the nursery and carefully took Bobby from Tommy’s arms. He cradled their sleeping son in his arms and pressed his lips to Bobby’s forehead.

Tommy rose from the rocking chair, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Tommy,” Oliver held out his hand.

“I’m okay,” Tommy promised as he took Oliver’s hand.

Oliver lowered his forehead to Tommy’s, “I love you.”

Tommy stroked Oliver’s cheek, “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. She wasn’t our Laurel. I wanted to spare you having to be confronted with someone who only looked like someone you loved. She was sent back to her earth, I never thought you’d ever see her,” Oliver explained.

“It’s okay, Ollie. I understand why you didn’t tell me. There’s a part of me that is happy I got to see her one last time and a part of me that wishes I hadn’t.” Tommy’s fist pushed against his chest, “It still hurts like the day she died.”

“Tommy,” Oliver said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tommy pressed his lips to Oliver’s and stepped out of his arms, “I’m okay. I just need a few minutes to get my head together.”

When Tommy got out of the shower, Oliver and Felicity were sitting on the foot of their bed, holding hands. “Did you find her?” Tommy asked.

“No,” she got away. We found all of her henchmen dead from cerebral hemorrhages caused by her hypersonic cry.” Oliver held out an envelope with Tommy’s name on it, “She left this behind.”

An item was loose within the envelope when he took it from Oliver. Tommy didn’t need to open it to know what it was. He ran his finger beneath the flap and tore the envelope open. Laurel’s locket slid into his hand. He opened the locket and stared at the photo of a baby that was and wasn’t his.

“What is it, babe?” Felicity asked.

He placed the locket in her open hand, but couldn’t find the words to tell her what he was giving her. Oliver’s mouth fell open as he looked at the piece of jewelry and recognized it.

Felicity opened the locket and inhaled sharply.

Tommy watched Oliver carefully. The picture in the locket was confirmation of what they all suspected but never gave voice to. Bobby was clearly Tommy’s biological son. “Ollie,” he reached for his husband.

Oliver’s eyes were moist, but full of love, “He’s beautiful.”

Tommy turned his attention to the envelope in his hand. He removed a letter and carefully unfolded it.

_Today I realized I’m holding onto a past that no longer exists. I’m no longer able to honor my son, because I’m not the woman who was his mother. Seeing you with your son today reminded me of what a good man my husband was and what an incredible father he was to our son. I know that Arthur isn’t technically your son, but he is a Tommy Merlyn’s son. You are the closest thing he has to a father now. I am giving you the locket my Tommy gave to me. Remember them for me. Arthur doesn’t deserve to be forgotten. Cherish your Bobby. You are lucky to have each other._

Tommy held out the letter and Oliver took it from him. He got into bed and turned off his bedside lamp.

“Tommy?” Oliver sat next to his husband. His hand rested over Tommy’s heart. “Are you all right?”

“Another Laurel and another me were married. They had a son, his name was Arthur. He was a happy baby with my dimples and her eyes. The night of the particle accelerator explosion, the other me and Arthur died when their car was struck by a drunk driver. Laurel watched them die. It turned her into a meta,” Tommy said robotically.

“That’s how Black Siren was born,” Felicity said sadly.

“Death is the only reason anyone ever puts on a mask,” Oliver said. “Who chooses to help and who chooses to become a villain, that’s the only mystery.”

Tommy didn’t condone the other Laurel’s choices to become a murderer, but he understood her grief. “If I ever lost the both of you and Bobby, I think I could be driven to desperate acts. What would be the point of living, if I lost all of you?”

“I can’t imagine going through that,” Felicity laid down beside Tommy. “I don’t want to imagine it.”

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut to rid them of tears. When he opened his eyes, he sat up against their headboard and held out a hand to each of them. He held their hands tightly as he prepared to confess the sin he committed against them. “I broke a promise I made to both of you.”

Oliver’s lips silenced Tommy’s with a kiss. “You don’t have to tell us.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Felicity said with a smile. She kissed Tommy gently.

Tommy hung his head, “There were video cameras in the office?”

“Yes,” Felicity squeezed Tommy’s hand.

He looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and saw nothing but kindness and compassion. “I’m so sorry, Felicity. I just needed…” The words died on his lips. He didn’t know how to explain to his wife that he needed to kiss another woman.

“You needed to say goodbye,” Felicity finished for him. “Babe, I was there that summer, I remember how much pain you were in.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. Tommy looked to his husband, hoping to find forgiveness there too. “Ollie?”

“I’m not angry or jealous,” Oliver reassured him. “I did watch the recording,” he admitted. “It didn’t seem fair for Felicity to carry this alone.” Oliver lifted Tommy’s chin with a finger, “I’m sorry, Tommy. I’m sorry that my actions back then kept you from letting go of your grief for all this time. You never got to say goodbye to Laurel because of the selfish choices I made back then.”

“That’s not all on you, Ollie. I made my own choices back then too. I’m just as much to blame for what happened as you. I forgave you a long time ago – I think - I still need to forgive myself.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Felicity rested her head against Tommy’s chest. She placed the locket in his hand, “What do you want to do with this?”

“Arthur wasn’t my son, but he was Tommy Merlyn’s. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel,” Tommy admitted.

“There’s no book on how to feel when encountering doppelgangers from alternate earths. You’re supposed to feel how you feel.” Oliver squeezed onto the bed next to Tommy. He took the locket from Tommy and stared at the picture, “How do you feel?”

“I feel sad. Sad that his life was cut short, but,” Tommy’s hand rubbed his chest, “I don’t feel grief. If he were mine, my heart would be broken. The three of you are my family. This little guy,” Tommy took the locket from Oliver, “he was loved as much as our Bobby, but not by me. When this other Laurel is caught, I’ll make sure she gets back this locket. I know her husband and son wouldn’t want her to give up trying to be the person they loved.”

Tommy leaned over Oliver and placed the locket inside his nightstand. He snuggled back between his husband and wife and sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked.

“I just realized, I need to figure out a different present for you before next week,” Tommy pouted.

Felicity leaned on her elbow, “You got me a present? What for?”

“For Bobby’s birthday,” he shrugged, “I wanted to give you something.”

“You don’t have to give me anything,” she kissed his cheek, “even though I do love presents. Why do you have to think of something else?”

“My mom had a locket that her mom gave her when I was born. I had it cleaned and put a picture of the three of us on our wedding day on one side and a picture of Bobby on the other.”

Felicity’s face lit up, “That sounds wonderful. Why wouldn’t you still want to,” the smile fell from her face and her eyes drifted to his nightstand. “That’s your mom’s locket?”

Tommy smiled sheepishly, “Turns out, there are no original ideas.”

“Don’t get me something else.” Felicity ran her hand through his hair, “I love that you want to give me your mom’s locket. I will cherish it.”

Tommy rolled to his side and kissed his wife. He poured all his love and gratitude for the woman in his arms into their kiss.  Her fingers scratched at his beard. “Too rough?” he asked.

Felicity bit her lip and shook her head, “Nope, it’s soft and super sexy.”

Tommy peppered Felicity’s face and neck with kisses and she began to giggle.

“Don’t I get a vote?” Oliver asked, leaning over Tommy’s shoulder.

“No,” Tommy and Felicity said together.

“It’s like making love to a grizzly bear,” Oliver complained half-heartedly.

Tommy rolled towards Oliver, but held onto Felicity so she was pressed against his back. “A grizzly? Really?”

Oliver shrugged, “I miss your dimples.”

Tommy was prepared to counter every one of Oliver’s lame reasons for hating his beard, except the one his husband sincerely delivered. Tommy’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “That is a, surprisingly, effective argument.”

“Yeah?” Oliver asked.

“What do you think, babe? Time for me to shave?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“I’ll never say no to seeing your dimples. If you want to shave, I won’t stop you,” she told him.

Tommy moved to get up.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked.

“To shave. Might as well get it over with,” Tommy said climbing over Oliver.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist and tackled him to the bed. He laid cradled between his husband’s legs and traced his thumb across Tommy’s bottom lip. “I wouldn’t mind having sex with my grizzly bear of a husband – one last time.”

Tommy pushed a finger against Oliver’s chest and smiled, “I knew you secretly loved the beard.”

“Love is strong. Felicity’s not wrong – you do look sexy,” Oliver grinned.

“But?” Tommy raised a lone eyebrow.

“It’s scratchy when we kiss and,” Oliver’s eyes slid away, “when you do other things.”

Felicity snorted and then fell over laughing. Her hand slid between their chests and rested against their hearts. Tommy and Oliver looked at their wife and then at each other and joined in on her laughter. Thoughts of Laurel and the life that might have been disappeared. Tommy was living the life he was meant to live. He was in love with the people he was meant to be in love with. He was a father to the son he was meant to love.

Tommy pushed Oliver’s shirt up and helped pull it over his head. “Sshh,” he said to his still laughing spouses, “or, we’re going to wake the baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Fingers crossed that this coming week is the end of the insane schedule. I'll be working all weekend through next Friday. Things should begin to slow down again - I hope. All of your comments and encouragement keep me motivated to find five or ten minutes every day to write something for this verse. Thank you!
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
